fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sen
|-|Assassin= |-|Formal= Summary Sen is a supporting character in A Tale of Lost Swords. She appears in the first book as a temporary member of the rebellion attempting to bring down the Eutropian Senate, having been sent by the Sunlit Empire on a mission to join the rebellion and destabilise the country in preparation for war. Her role was that of an assassin, striking at key targets at the rebellion's behest, though in secret she also assassinated others so that the rebellion would not be able to remove the Senate without reducing the country's stability. When Erebus joined the rebellion, Sen was one of the members of the expedition sent alongside him into the Dead God's Tomb beneath the city on a mission to claim the lost Sword of Light. Appearance In her combat gear, Sen appears as she does to the left. In her formal wear, she wears a red kimono with a flower pattern and black interior, and unties her hair. Personality Sen was raised in one of the Sunlit Empire's numerous facilities for their child soldier program "Silent Rain" as an assassin, and like dozens of others was also named "Sen". She was taught from birth to think of herself as nothing more than an weapon to be used by others. As a result she is very quiet and reserved, speaking only when asked a question on the matter at hand, and does not do small talk. In combat, she is efficient and merciless, taking the quickest method to remove an opponent, lethally if she feels it is the most fastest and most efficient method. During her time with the rebellion (specifically after Erebus arrives hint hint), she begins to develop more of a personality, and becomes more open. She admits that she hates killing, but in Silent Rain, you learn to either suppress those feelings, enjoy them, or be killed as a failure. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Sen Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords Gender: '''Female '''Age: 16 Classification: '''Human, Assassin '''Birthplace: The Sunlit Empire Weight: 60kg Height: 164 cm Eye Color: Green naturally, gold when using Imaginary Weapon Hair Color: Black Affiliation: The Rebellion, the Sunlit Empire (Silent Rain) Combat Statistics Tier: Likely 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (capable of sensing the presences of others, including other trained assassins, can perceive her own Imaginary Weapons), Body Control (a skilled contortionist, can control her heart rate and pulse to mimic death, can slow or speed up her metabolism to gain more energy or survive without food for longer), Stealth Mastery (able to move completely silently, able to supernaturally suppress her presence to "less than nothing", making others unable to become aware of her, even if she is physically resting on them, to the point that even other trained assassins from Silent Rain cannot sense her), Creation (through her Imaginary Weapon ability, she is capable of creating a variety of invisible, non-corporeal weapons that ignore durability and to a degree negate regeneration, anywhere within 5 metres around her), Poison Manipulation (has a variety of poisons she can put on her weapons), Regeneration (Mid-Low, healed from several broken bones in a few minutes), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (her body is trained to resist a variety of poisons), Magic (her armour is lightly warded, allowing it to cancel out basic spells that impact it), Mind Manipulation (was able to resist the Gigantic Hydra's aura of mind manipulation, albeit with difficulty) and Telepathy (her mind is "layered", constantly simulating several layers of thought patterns over top of each other, with decoy layers also existing) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain Level (should not be overwhelmingly weaker physically than Erebus Orestes or Nicomedes Oneiroi, damaged the First Guardian, but was using durability negating weapons), can negate durability with Imaginary Weapon Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (faster than Erebus Orestes) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: '''Likely '''Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Class (survived a direct attack from the Second Guardian, though suffered several broken bones and was incapacitated for a few minutes) Stamina: High, part of the assassin's training involves holding oneself in the same position hanging from some rafters for several weeks at a time, can slow down her metabolism to go without eating or drinking for long periods of time. Range: Tens of metres (her Imaginary Weapons will quickly degrade and vanish if they are more than 5 metres from her body, so she generally keeps things within this range. However, she has been able to shoot Imaginary Arrows some distance past this limit using their high attack speed to reach targets before they disappear. Standard Equipment: 'Lightly armoured and warded stealth suit, a dagger, throwing knives, can create various other weapons with Imaginary Weapon. 'Intelligence: High. An acute observer, capable of picking up on minute details in other's body language and the environment. Was trained from birth in Silent Rain, and surpassed her trainer (who had decades of experience in combat) at the age of 14. Aided in defeating the Second Guardian, a being with several millenia of combat experience. Weaknesses: Imaginary Weapons begin to degrade if they exit a 5 metre radius from her body. Cannot directly create Imaginary Weapons within others. Feats: *Like all assassins of Silent Rain, she had to hold her body in between rafters for several weeks without food or water. *Stated to have equal or greater combat skill to Erebus, later proven true when they stalemated each other in a fight. *Can suppress her presence to the point that she can be physically sitting on someone while they are lying down and have them unable to notice her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Imaginary Weapons: Sen’s signature ability is her Imaginary Weapon, a unique magic she developed in her time trained at Silent Rain. It allows her to “create” and control invisible, non-corporeal weapons in a 5 metre radius around her. As these weapons are non-physical, they are capable of cleanly bypassing any physical barrier, including armour and flesh, allowing them to ignore the durability of things they cut. Additionally they are not bound by physical laws except when Sen wants them to be (and even then only by the forces she wants) allowing them to ignore reactionary force, gravity, etc. They are weapons that leave no traces, even while in the wound, and cannot be perceived by anyone through any sense except sheer intuition, making them the perfect weapon of an assassin. Even Nicomedes Oneiroi, who could perceive the currents of magic to observe spells, was unable to see the actual weapons, only the distortion in the currents caused by their use. As a result, he theorised that Sen was not actually “creating real, but invisible and intangible weapons” as Sen believed - rather the weapons themselves were completely imaginary, existing only within her mind, and her real magic was forcing the wounds on her target. However, this was never proven, and there are pieces of potentially contradictory evidence. Sen is additionally capable of creating these weapons at any point around her and moving them at her opponent to attack without needing to hold them - however, she rarely does so, as creating too many weapons at once and moving them with her mind strains her mind. *Invisible Sword - Sen’s favoured variation of her ability. She creates a katana in her hand, and uses it to battle her opponents, cleanly cutting through all obstacles without resistance to deliver a lethal blow. *Invisible Bow - Sen creates a bow and arrows and fires then at her target. Sen is extremely skilled with the bow, and is capable of accurately firing multiple arrows at once. Additionally, these arrows are not bound by physical forces, allowing her to fire them without needing to take things such as wind and gravity. However, the arrows cannot exist for long more than 5 metres from her body, and so their actual range is limited to around 100m when fired at high speeds (as they can reach that distance before fully vanishing). Additionally, she cannot use real physical arrows with the bow. *Invisible Daggers - Sen creates several small daggers in her hands then throws them at targets. If the daggers “lodge” in a target, they can prevent regeneration via occupying the space that would be regenerated into (and are unable to be forced out by regeneration), though the target can still bleed into the space. Like her imaginary arrows, they are not affected by gravity or wind, but will fade quickly after moving more than 5 metres from her body. *Invisible Spear - Sen creates a spear to use in combat. Sen often uses this in conjunction with her Invisible Sword, cleanly switching between the two to catch opponents off guard with changes in the reach of the weapons. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Body Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Creation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral